


Masterpiece

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Niou's masterpiece





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2017-06-11 08:12pm

Tezuka could practically feel the teal-colored eyes that were following his every move while he practiced. It would have irritated him if anyone else did the same, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed with Niou.

The blond loved watching Tezuka, it was a thing of beauty to see him play. The brunette had a certain grace, while being a calm yet ferocious player. If Niou was more artistic he would have drawn Tezuka, as his masterpiece. Still it was more than just his admiration that made Niou follow Seigaku's buchou like this. Every time he saw him his heart would start to race, the sound of his voice would send pleasant shivers down Niou's spine and even the slightest contact was like a soft electric current to the blond. Yes, he had it bad for Tezuka and today he would ask him out, or at least that was the plan…

\--- 10 Years later ---

A soft smile was on Niou's lips while he fiddled with a small box. It was his and Mitsu's special day, with that in mind he waited for his beloved to arrive.  
Dinner was ready, just as the bell rang. They greeted each other with a kiss and enjoyed a nice meal together. After dinner Niou placed the small box on the table and softly pushed it towards Tezuka. The brunette carefully opened it and upon seeing what it contained looked up at Niou.  
The blond blushed a little and asked, "Well, will you?"  
"Yes."


End file.
